Sk8r Grl
by ChuubyBunny
Summary: what happens wheen one girl changes for a boy but will he like her back or shocked. "whoa who's that" said Nick "Man thats ------" said Joe
1. Trailer

Sk8r Grl

What will happen ONE thing come between Best friends

Will it be the same when

Tomboy changes for 1 guy

will he like her back

Will she change

Will she ever be the same

Starring

Miley Cyrus

"Hope this day gets better"

Nick Jonas

"Woah! Who's that!"

Joe Jonas

"You really like her don't you"

Demi Lovato

"If you really like her give her a chance"

Selena Gomez

"You can't be wasting your time with that poser"

David Henry

"I love you"


	2. First Move

C1

Miley *pov*

"Dude watch out!" I screeched coming towards Joe with my new skateboard.

CRASH! Was all I heard and blackness.

"Did you see the loser crash it was so funny she is so stupid!" laughed Selena or should I say Slutena.

She slept with so many boys I stopped at 20 within a week. I think that's a new recorded.

"Miley! Miley! Miley!" called my bestie Nicholas Jerry Jonas.

"Man is she awake?" said Joe

"Yup I am what happened?" I said wearily rubbing my eyes so I can see.

"You tripped over a rock retard" said Selena

I stood up and came close to her to about to punch her in the face but mange control.

"I bet you can't even you can't even stand still and not trip just standing on the

skateboard bitch" I

smirked

"Whatever loser" turns around "bye Nicky" and kisses his cheek.

"Ummm bye Selena" he said confused

Selena winks at nick and leaves

"How can you like that bitch she is just so...so ugh!" I yelled

"Somebody's jealous"

"Shut it Joe and I am not! She is a little brunette skank that is a drama bitch!" I yelled

"Miley calm down I don't like her that much and are you surrre you're not jealous" he

laughed

I punches him in the chest playfully "shut it poodle"

"Whatever dude I'm going home see yeah tomorrow at school" said nick

NEXT DAY

I woke up with a major headache and a sore throat.

I got up and grabbed a metro station t-shirt and some distressed skinny jeans. I turned

the shower on.

Felt the warm splash on my cold body felt good. Turned the facet off and dried myself

off. Went

downstairs and saw my brother running around the house half naked.

"Mom *cough* why is brai *cough cough*----"

"Mi is you okay you look pale" mom feels my forehead

"You aren't h--"

Before she can finish her sentence I ran to the restroom throwing up last night Mexican

food.

"Miley Miley are you alright" Noah asked worried

"Miley you aren't going to school today"

"Good I don't want people see me throwing up chunks of food either."

I went upstairs and lay in bed next to my trash can and some medicine. I wonder what

Nick is doing?

_Somebody is jealous said Joe from yesterday. _ I am not jealous and I would not like my best

friend in

that way. Or would I. UGH!!! "Stop thinking about it Miley! Maybe just a crush yeah

just an itsy bitsy crushes."

"Why I am I talking to myself UGH! I sound so desperate!" I cried

"Yeah you do actually" he said laughing

"What are you doing here aren't you suppose to be at school" I said then rolled over and

threw up in the

trash can. Got up and went to wash my mouth with mouth wash. Then went back to

bed and patted the

spot next to me for him to sit.

"That's answer your question Miss. Miley" Nick said and sits next to me. My hearts

starts racing because

he brushed his hand against my. I want suppose to feel like this for crying out loud he's

my best

friend..... that I had a huge crush on.

"Miley Miley earth to smiley!" nick laughed

"WHAT!!!" I screamed.

"Jeesh just trying to make you snap out of la la land"

" Sorrwi did i hurt yourrr feeling" I said in a baby voice trying hard not to laugh

"Shut up" I rolled my eyes "you smell bad" he said making a disgusted face.

"Shut up poodle face"

"Smelly"

"Oh no you didn't"

"What you going to do about it smelly?" he smirked

"This" I turned around and start to tickle him and he tries to grab my hand but I was too

fast for him.

"Mi--ley st-p I ca--t breath-"

"Omega is you okay"

He turns around and is smiling evilly.

"You better not!"

"You better ran then"

I get off my bed and run away from him but he grabs my wrist but stumped on my

makeup chair and

falls on top of him. I was frozen at the point and blushing like crazy.

He brushes my hair back and looks into my eyes. He leans and I lean in…………

2 reviews for next one please this is my first so it kinda sucks!!! Don't care what kinda

comment but no disgusting ones.


	3. Squirrel

C2

Previously

I get off my bed and run away from him but he grabs my wrist but stumped on my makeup chair and falls on top of him. I was frozen at the point and blushing like crazy.

He brushes my hair back and looks into my eyes. He leans and I lean in......

____________________________________________________

(Ring)

(Ring)

(Ring)

Ugh why now the perfect moment.

"Miley I think I'm just gonna go lunch is over later dude" nick said blushing. He walked out with his skateboard and said bye to my mom. Ugh!!! I was just about to kiss him

(Ring)

Oh Ya I forgot about that. (Caller ID - Demi)

**Miley**/_Demi_

_Hey why aren't you at school_

**Because I'm sick**

(Oh that sucks just wanted to tell you nick is going to your house)

I know that already I was just talking to him she was so frustrating

(Ok bye see you later)

(Later)

I hung up my phone and turn on the TV and later fell asleep dreaming about nick and me at the beach. Weird I know? Then he starts pushing me.

"Sweetie Sweetie Sweetie wake up" my mom shaking my arm

"Mom?" I said groggily

"Sweetie are you feeling better?"

"Not really can I stay home"

"Absolutely just call me if you need anything sweetheart"

Thank god I don't want to face nick, I bet he hates me he would never have kissed me maybe he was just trying to look in his reflection in my eye.

Nick's *POV*

Oh god that was a weird dream. Me almost kissing my best friend since 2nd grade. Wait it can't be a dream I didn't even go to sleep yet. OMG I can't believe I was about to kiss her. God she looked hot even when she is sick. No nick she is your best friend you can't think like that.

Selena's *POV*

I'll make that bitch pay for what she did to me. I going to make her suffer and cry for her mommy. You can't just insult me like that. Ooooo! I got a plan and she will have to pay!

Miley's *POV*

It's been a week and nick still hasn't talked to me I been hanging with Demi and Joe who makes a bad combo. Demi wants to watch Dora and Joe wants to watch Barney. Ugh! I love them both but they get on my nerves!

I wish I could just go up to nick and be like lets forget that day and just go skating. Oh how I wish! And also make Slutena disappear. I closed my locker and started walking to class but then heard someone called my name.

"Hey Miley wait up!" yelled Joe shuffling by people.

"Joe slow down!" someone behind he

"What's up Joe and ... TAYLOR!!!!? OMG I haven't seen you in like forever, where have you been, why are you here now, and why are you and Joe holding hands?"

"Gosh dammit slow down Miley one question at a time." She laughed

"I'll tell you later if you tell me what did you do to your wardrobe, you look so guyish?"

I rolled my eyes at her, okay maybe I changed.

"Well I'm not that same girl you knew who loves pink and wears skirts and loves girly mushy things anymore, I Changed."

"Well I just came by to ask you to come to the movie with us to watch Up! and.... toasknicktocomewithus!"

"Squirrel!" Taylor squeaked

"Hey I said I was the squirrel person" Joe said while crossing his arm

I understood every word Joe said but only Joe and Demi knew what happened that day. And I want only them to NOT TAYLOR TOO!!!

"Joe I'm sorry

Joe turns around and smiles but Taylor says

..... That I'm the squirrel HAHA!!!"

"You're such a meanie"

"Guys!"

"But I said I was the squirrel in the car!" Taylor whined

"But I'm a better squirrel!"

"Guys!!"

"No you aren't"

"Ya I am even ask Miley"

"GUYS!"

"What!?!" they said in unison

"You guys can be both the squirrel person and I don't really.... feel good to go to movies."

"You have to go Miley it's just a welcome back Taylor party!" Joe said with a puppy face

"Miley please for me?"

"Fine"

"Thanks I love you see ya later girl" Taylor said in a sing-song voice

"Joe!"

What's up Miley?"

"Can you ask nick instead of me"

"No can do kiddo!"

"Bu--"

"No buts miles you have to face him sometimes"

"Fine"

"See later and maybe we can go skating and after the movies ice cream! BYE!" Joe screamed running away

(RING!!!!)

Ugh! I forgot how I was in school.

Nick's *POV*

Nick comes on go ask her already. Come on you been waiting for months and this is the perfect chance she is single and you are tired of waiting. I walked up to her and tapped her shoulder.

"Hey"

"Hhhey"I stuttered

"What's up" she said

"Umm nothing really" I was really nervous. I ran my hand through my hair and rubbing my neck

"Oh ok well see ya" she said sadly

"Will you go out with me .............?"

**5 reviews for next one and I was so when I checked my email there was so many story fav and 1 story alert!!**

**REVIEW IF YOU WANT NEXT ONE!!! And I am sorry if it is late my internet crashed!!!**


	4. Much Better

Much Better C3

A/N- READ!!! READ!!!!

Thank you mayaste7 for reviewing from the beginning of this story. I will update like every 2 weeks or so if the my reviews is how much I asked not to sound rude but I need to know if u like it or not so I can continue

Nick's *POV*

"Will you go out with me Selena?"

"OMGEEE! Yes I been wait so long for you to ask me!" she screamed jumping up and down and then she grabbed my face and kissed my fierce on the lips. Almost like she was eating it.

Selena's *POV*

Yes the plan is going as planned I can't believe he asked me he such a loser but he's a hot loser. HAHA!!!

Miley's *POV*

I can't believe what I just saw. Selena I mean slutena eating my best friends face. She all over his face and he's liking it ugh!!! That's so disgusting and I have to go over there and talk to him while he's like in a disturbing position. Oh well I like ruining nick's fun. Like one time he did a 360 back flip *a/n- I know nothing about skateboard* on his skateboard trying to impress Lauren but I tripped him and when I told the whole class how he still sleeps with a nigh light. Oh the good old days remember it like yesterday, wait it was just a week ago. I start cracking up in the middle of the hallway. Everybody just stares at me like I'm some crazy psycho. Oh yeah almost forgot about Nick. I ran over to him.

"Nicky I think you dropped this" I said in a sassy voice holding up his Teddy bear he got when he was 2 years old.

"Huh?" he turns around whispers to me "Why do you have Mr. Beary here you are so died! I'll get you after school" said in a harsh voice

"Fine bye Nicky" laughing

"Mrs. Cyrus I think you need to get to your class now and you too Mr. Jonas and Mrs. Gomez.

"Sure thing Mr." I said walking away

"Sure thing Mr." Selena mocked me in a high pitched voice making me sound like a stuck up bitch

I turned around and faced nick

"Hey nick I hope you don't get the swine flu" I smirked

"What?" he said confused

"Because your dating a pig" smirking again then walking away but I heard Selena getting mad.

"That evil little bitch ugh!!!" Selena literally screamed

"Selena calm down she was just kiddin" grabs her and kisses her.

Ugh!!! He has to do it in front of me. Miley be tough.

Nick's *POV*

I have to give Miley pointers for that comeback but she went a little too far but only one way to calm Selena is by kissing her but I don't mind at all she is an awesome kisser especially tongue action. Wait did Selena just moaned, God! She is driving me crazy. I better get going to class. I pulled away and kissed Selena's cheek and walked away.

Sel's *POV*

*A/n- I am so lazy instead of putting Selena instead I put Sel so sometimes I may put s for Selena m for Miley and etc....* That evil bitch, but I like how nick kiss me right after I know Cyrus likes Nick so I added a moan just for her. I know how boys get turn on especially Nick. I just saw Miley turn around and gave me a glare. My plan is working!

______________________________________

Lunchtime

Mile's *POV*

Great mystery meat on Monday oh joy! I grab my food and went to sit at my usual table with Demi, Taylor, Joe, and Emily. Demi don't skateboard but she is my bestest friend ever even better than Nick. Oh here comes the she devil with my best friend on her face. I don't get why he likes her so much. She is not better than a piece of crap. "Miley look there's Nick" said Demi smirking

"Okay why'd do I care" I looked at her

"Because I know" she said and got up and walked away

"Hey do you know where Demi went" Joe asked

Joe really liked Demi and Demi like herself had no idea. She was really clueless. I was still wondering why Demi said *because I know*? *Because I know* because I know* omg she knows omg she knows.

Demi's *POV*

I hope Miley knows what I mean. I left her thinking and that's not good. Well it's not if you left me thinking to. I like pie!!!

"Demi!" I heard my name and turned around. I saw Taylor running towards me. I don't really like her but I don't hate her. She like a very good friend to me.

"Demi I need your help with something" she said to me as soon as she caught up with me

"What's up" I said coolly

"Um I want you to get me with ......... Joe" she said quietly.


	5. Not In Love

**A/N- I am still on writers block and I think you guys deserve a chapter. And theres an authors note on the bottom. And if you guys having any ideas review it :PPPP**

Demi's *POV*  
Noooo! She can't like joe. He's mine but I can't tell her joe likes her too. Great I should do what it is best for everyone. "Taylor I don't think I can help you" I said "Why not your my friend and you and him are like sister and brothers." She whined. "Taylor I just can't I got to go" I walked away.  
I can't let her know I am practically in love with Joe for what almost 2 years. But Taylor and me can't being dating him at once. I just have to find out who he likes better me or Taylor. A little competition for both of us. But I can't tell her or she definitely going to win. I walked to class and saw Joe talking to Taylor. Ugh! That girl is fast.  
"Hey Joe I like your shirt it cute on you" I smiled "Thanks demi I like your to it power rangers the red ones my favorite" he jumped up and did air kick in front of me. Taylor stood there smiling not understand. Good sign but this is wrong, this is so hard!!!  
Miley's *POV*  
Ugh demi sometimes is so confusing but you gotta love her. She's like my sister except the exact opposite. She loves dresses I love skinny jeans. She loves blouses, I love t-shirts. She wear high heels, I wear sneakers (**a/n- lol Taylor swift's song). **So you get it. But she is so confusing. Well I better get to class. While I was walking to class I got the repeat of yesterday. Selena eating Nick's face off or the other way around. Whatever you want to say.  
"Hey Nicky" I said in a girly voice walking over there. He turned and glared at me, for ruining his makeout session. "What do you want Stewart" Selena said madly. By the look of her face, it looks like she wanted to rip out my face. Well too bad because I here to talk to nick. "I wasn't talking to you Pig," Selena glared at me "so Nick are still hang with us and movies?" "sure what time pick you at?" this is usually what we do when we go to the movies, nick pick me up and we meet everyone there.  
Sel's *POV*  
Who does she think she is barging into our make out session. And NICKY!! She can't call him that.I hate her more everyday. You wanna know something me and her used to be best friends back in 2nd grade. **(A/n- I know nick was miley's best friends since 2nd grade but I changed it to 4th**) We were bestest **(idk even a word)** friend. We do what best friends do braid each other's hair, paint nails, sleepover, and all the gushy things. But it all changed when she turned into a tomboy in 4th grade when she meet Nick, I couldn't hang out with a thing like that so I dumped her and kicked her out my popular group. So end of story.  
Demi's *POV*  
If I were Taylor I wouldn't just stand there and let some girl flirt with Joe, I would start flirting to. "I wanna be the girl one" Taylor whining "But Demi is ,you could be the yellow one" joe smiling showing his pearly whites which aren't so white "but it's not a girl" Taylor stomped her sliver bowed flats. "Guys we need to get to class we can talk about this sometime else and I am the blue one" I said and turned around seeing we are the only ones in the hallway, walking away in my blue wedges.  
Miley's *POV*  
After School  
"Miley!"I turned around and saw Taylor "running" in flats, if you even call it running. She is skipping then running skipping and running. I have really weird friends, Demi the confusing one Nick going out with Selena, Joe the immature and Taylor the blondie.  
"What's up Tay-Tay" I gave her that nickname when we were little. "Okay so how far are you with him?" she said nudging my arm and moving her eyebrow up and down **(a/n- idk what's it called :p)  
**"What are you talking about" looking at her like some crazy half naked man running around the street. **(Got the idea from the movie that had something to do with Paul Blart rated r one that was a perv dude flashing people lol I ramble to much)**  
"You know what I am talking about" she looked at me weird "I do not know what you are talking about talking about" I said confused "what ?"she said looking like Reese Witherspoon in legally blonde stupid and stylish at the same time. "Girl" I have my girly girl moments "you have to many blonde moments" "whatever girl but tell me how far" she said jumping up and down like a high kangaroo "who?" I was confused I wasn't going out with anyone and I don't have a crush on anyone either.  
"NICK!" she screamed  
"What" I looked at her confuse than after a moment "what... no no no I don't have a thing for him" I waved my head no and kept saying no but in my head I really wanted nick to be mine. I started walking home.  
"Miley come on I see the way you look at him, you look at him like he is the only one in the room, or like he is the goddess of goddess **(I was going to put skateboard but I was like naaa)  
**I slapped Talyor's arm to make her shut up "Taylor shut up I am NOT in LOVE with NICK JONAS" I emphasized the words to make it true. I couldn't tel her I been in love with nick since the 7th grade. **(They are 16 so they are sophomores)**  
"Nevermind about that subject tonight you are going to be transformed" she said while doing spirit fingers  
"What the hell taylor, what did you have in your lunch" I joked "come we have to get home and get ready Miss-I-don't-care-about-fashion" pulling me home.

A/N- omg I think that is the longest I wrote…. REVIEW!!! (if you wnt but I would love it if you did and try tyhhe ipod shuffle game on the bootom of th note) :p not my best put I am still on writers block and I think you guys deserve a chapter.

**Will I get far in life?- **Wake Up America Miley Cyrus  
**How do my friends see me?- **You're Not Sorry Taylor Swift  
**Where will I get Married?- **Womanizer Britney Spears  
**What is my best friend's theme song?- **Black Keys (my fav song) Jonas Brothers  
**What is the story of my life?-** One and The Same Demi and Selena  
**What was high school like?- **Hot n Cold (tottally) Katy Perry  
**How is today going to be?- **Low Flo Rida  
**What song describes my parents?-** That's Not MY (parents) Name Ting Tings  
**My grandparents?-** 7 Things Miley Cyrus  
**What song will play at my funeral?- Still **In Love With You Jonas Brothers  
**Will I ever have children?- **He Could Be The One Hannah Montana (is it me or is all the songs from disney stars:/)  
**My theme song is?-** Tonight Jonas Brothers  
**What type of men/women do you like?- **Be Good To Me Ashley Tisdale

Pick the Ones that you guys like and put in review

REVIEW!!!!


End file.
